


i am grateful for you

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British Sign Language, Carnival, Christmas, Dwalin's A+ Parenting, Family Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Kid Fic, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Protectiveness, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, bb!Fíli, bb!Kíli, rating is because of a curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of their mother, Fili and Kili go to live with their uncle Thorin and his partner Dwalin. The adults decide to take their new family to the town's Christmas fun fair for some bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am grateful for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



The throng of people at the midway cleared out of their way as the family of four made their way through. The boys swung off the ground between the pair, giggling with happiness. Their joy was quite contagious. Dwalin was laughing right along with them and Thorin had even cracked a smile. 

It was the town's annual Christmas funfair, complete with games, rides and a fireworks display. Thorin and Dwalin each had fond memories of attending the fair as children, even though they hadn't known each other back then. 

The last few months had been incredibly tough on them all. Dis had passed away from her long battle with lung cancer, and her sons had been put into Thorin's custody since he as her next of kin. Not only was Thorin grieving from the loss of the sister and last living immediate family member, but he now had the role of guardian thrust upon him. The boys weren't in any better shape. They had witnessed their mother's condition worsen everyday. It was hard for someone so young to understand. 

The Christmas funfair had been something Thorin and Dwalin brought up at dinner and the boys had not stopped yapping about since. They were beyond excited. 

For a second, the Scotsman caught his partner's gaze, and nodded. "Alright, lads, down we go. We have to get back to the car before it gets dark. Don't want to miss the show." They had parked Thorin's old SUV at the highest point in the parking lot. The perfect spot to watch the fireworks display. 

Fili and Kili let out twin groans of disappointment. "Please, Mister Dwalin," Kili begged, tugging on his arm and swinging around in a half-circle. "Just one more?"

The older boy pulled even harder on his jacket sleeve, almost yanking the Scotsman down. "C'mon, Mister Dwalin!"

"Yeah, Mister Dwalin," Thorin joined in.

The Scotsman shrugged, clearly outnumbered. "Okay, then."

The boys yelled with excitement, waving them arms in the air. Which, Dwalin thought was quite an achievement since their winter coats were very puffy and made it hard for them to move. 

He and the Englishman caught their tiny hands and on the count of three, swung them up in the air for the final time. 

Once he was safely on the ground, Fili smiled up at his guardians. "Let's play some games!"

"No--" Dwalin protested as the children ran off to a nearby ring toss game. He was about to give chase and drag them to the SUV, but a hand pressed up against his back.

"Let them be, Dwalin," Thorin assured him. "They're having fun. I haven't seen Fili and Kili this content since before the funeral."

Any protests died in his throat. How could he argue with that? Thorin slipped his slightly smaller hand into into Dwalin's larger one. The Scotsman squeezed back. Damn, he needed a fag. 

They stood there like that, in the middle of the midway, getting in everyone's way, but not caring a bit. They watched, bundled up in their heavy clothes, the light wind whipped through Thorin's long hair and Dwalin's beard, as Fili and Kili moved from the ring toss to the shooting gallery to a horse racing game. The brothers cheered each other on and bickered playfully. It was a heartwarming and entertaining sight to watch.

"Thank you--"

"Stop it," the older man interrupted. "If you were going to thank me _again_ for something stupid like reading each of them their favorite books before bed or letting them play silly funfair games when I'd rather stay to a strict schedule, then don't, Thorin. It's ridiculous. If you do it one more time, I'll punch you."

Thorin's eyebrows were raised, a smirk played on his face. "Not many can say that they met the love of their life after he'd socked them in the face."

Dwalin shuddered from the cold as he hunched his shoulders up. "It was a messy bar fight. I did heal you afterwards."

"With a raw steak to my eye like some cartoon," the younger man laughed, recalling. "Mumbling apology after apology. And when I was about leave, you yelled if you could have my mobile number."

The taller man shrugged. He'd been young and met the most attractive man in the universe, whom he'd just punched in the face by accident. Literally the worst first impression ever. How could he not be nervous?

Suddenly, the boys ran up to them, holding a gigantic stuffed animal of knock-off Pingu. It was so large that the boys had to do a team-carry. Kili had the legs while Fili had fake Pingu's head.

"Uncle Thorin! Mister Dwalin!" the youngest shouted with glee. "Look what we won!"

The adults exchanged a worried look. They both thought the same thing. Where would it go?

Instead, Thorin ruffled his nephews' hair and congratulated them both, asking for details on how they won such a worthy prize.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?" Kili bounced on his toes. "It's really tall and big and--"

"You're too small to go on the ferris wheel," Thorin broke the news gently. "Perhaps next year, you will have grown big and strong, so it will be safe for you to ride it."

Kili pouted and his whole frame sagged. "Can I ride on Mister Dwalin's shoulders then?"

Without any hesitation, Dwalin heaved the boy onto his broad shoulders. Kili squealed, "I can see everything from up here!"

"Would you like to be on my shoulders, Fili?" Thorin asked.

"No, thank you," the blond answered politely. "I'm too big for that."

"You're just jealous that I'm on Mister Dwalin," Kili taunted. "And Mister Dwalin is taller than uncle."

His brother glared daggers and clutched the over-sized Pingu to his body. 

Thorin took Fili's hand as the four of them made their way through the fairgrounds. Kili couldn't help but point out anything interesting and a few times the adults had to hold the boys back from bounding off (which was easier said than done since the youngest was perched on Dwalin). Dusk fell, and the various stalls and rides lit up with colorful bulbs and strobing lights.

There was an explosion in the sky that almost send Kili toppling over, but the Scotsman made certain that the boy was secure. Dwalin settled his gaze up towards the night sky.

Both boys hollered when the next firework lit up the dark sky. It was a large burst of green, followed by a smaller burst of white.

They were nowhere near the SUV, but when Dwalin looked around, it seemed that everyone else had stopped to look at the display as well. He turned to see that his partner was staring at him intensely. Thorin raised his dominant hand to his chin, then moved it forward and down in Dwalin's direction. " _Thank you_."

Dwalin shook his head and chuckled to himself. He was horrible at BSL and only knew a few choice words, but he managed to reply, " _Fuck you_." 

Thorin let out a hearty laugh. He reached over, grasping Dwalin's beard and running his thumb along his jawline before lighting kissing him.

"Eww!" the boys cried

"Kissing is so gross!"

"At least they aren't doing it in your face!" Kili protested, squirming. "Fee, look!" he gasped, pointing at the sky. "The firework's shaped like Father Christmas!"

Thorin bumped his forehead with Dwalin's before stealing another kiss. "Love you. I truly am grateful for everything you do. Happy Christmas." 

Like most times, Dwalin was at a loss for words.


End file.
